I would love you every day
by PennFan
Summary: Set after season 2 finale! Will Stiles finally get his girl? Or will he forever go unnoticed by her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a start to hopefully a multiple chapter story about Stiles and Lydia. I've become addicted to Teen Wolf over the past couple of weeks and I just love these two characters and have just needed to write something for them, so I gave it a shot and came out with this! Not the best I know but I needed to get it out of my system **

**Anyway if you like the story I'd appreciate a review so I at least I know I'm doing something right, and any suggestions or stuff on what I could do better would also be great! Enjoy **

**P.s This is set a couple of months after the season 2 finale (which was amazing!) and Stiles is just coming back to Beacon Hills after visiting his aunt for a couple of months.**

* * *

It felt good to be home stiles thought as he pulled up in his driveway. After everything that had happened with the kanima a.k.a Jackson, and Gerard controlling him basically for his own selfish reasons, Stiles decided to go visit his aunt over the summer and get away from it all. He needed to get away, to clear his head of all wolf related thoughts, and more importantly, of all Lydia related thoughts.

Stiles wasn't sure where he stood with Lydia after how they left things before the summer, sure it was blatantly obvious that she still had feelings for Jackson, but his mind couldn't help but wonder why she came to see him that night, why she chose him above everyone else to talk to. Not to mention that moment they shared at the lacrosse game. Every dream he had since that night went back to that look, that 10 second look they shared. At first he thought it was just because she was proud of him and of how well he done, but the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't help but think whether there was something more to that look, was she finally noticing him? Was she finally realising that he was there and how he felt about her?

Stiles soon shook his head of all his wandering thoughts of Lydia and told himself what he did many a time over the summer break;

"You're over thinking things, she loves Jackson... but the 15 year plan to get her to fall in love with you is still in action." He said quietly whilst stepping out of his jeep, bags in tow and walking towards the door to his house.

He didn't even have to knock twice before his dad had swung the door open and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"There's my son! I've missed you stiles." He said

"I've missed you too dad, but seriously, if you don't loosen your grip, I'm afraid I won't be here for long" Stiles replied

Mr Stillinski laughed as he let go of his son and looked at him with a wide smile on his face. He quickly drew his attention to Stiles' hair and began ruffling it,

"And what's all this about? Going for a new look or are there just no barbers near your aunts?" He said clearly pointing out Stiles' newly longer hair.

"Well I uh thought I'd let it grow a little bit, you know change things around a bit, why? Don't you like it?"

"Well it's not really Stiles, but it's not bad either." His dad replied giving his son a smile

"Oh uh thanks dad... I think." Stiles said whilst looking around

"Listen, I gotta just put my bags upstairs and then we'll have a Stillinski father and son catch up okay?" he said

"Oh uh, I'd love to son, but uh... Scott's upstairs waiting to see you and I've been called out to work, but when I get home later we'll talk then alright?" His dad replied, patting him on the back and walking to his car.

"Uh, yeah that's cool, but don't you kind need your sheriff uniform on to go to work?" Stiles shouted to his dad but he had already drove off,

"Weird" stiles said to himself as he picked up his bags and went upstairs to his room. As he opened his bedroom door he could see Scott lying on his bed whilst playing on one of his video games.

"I've literally only just got here and you've already made yourself at home" Stiles said as a wide smile formed across his face.

"Hey man!" Scott said laughing as he got up and gave Stiles a quick hug.

"So how was your aunt's? I missed you bro, Beacon Hills just ain't the same without my partner in crime"

"What, no werewolves and horrifying reptiles on the loose? Maybe I should have stayed away." Stiles replied as they both began laughing

"It was good, much needed after all that had happened. How are things?" Stiles asked, secretly just wanting to know how Lydia was.

"Oh you know the usual, Jacksons the newly added werewolf to Derek's pack, Allison still won't speak to me, there's markings from an Alpha pack all round the woods an-"

"Wait wait wait" Stiles interrupted,

"An alpha pack? As in a pack with all alpha werewolves?"

Scott simply nodded as though it was nothing out of the ordinary. Stiles laughed in astonishment and spoke

"Okay, you need to fill me in."

Scott explained to Stiles that not long after he had left, Derek had warned him about a pack of alpha's heading their way and leaving their markings around certain places in the woods. A part of Stiles thought that all this would be over now, but the other part of him knew that it was naive of him to think that, that this was never going to end. Maybe staying in his aunts would have been a better idea after all.

* * *

After a long talk about the alpha pack that had yet to show themselves but were clearly present, Stiles and Scott decided to forget about it all for now and carried on playing some video games.

"So speak to Lydia while you were away?" Scott asked with his eyes fixated on the screen and tapping away at the buttons to the game controller.

"Uh no not at all actually, why?" Stiles said turning his head to face Scott after hearing Lydia's name

"Oh nothing, I just thought she might have texted or something" Scott replied

Stiles laughed slightly, "Even if she had my number to text me, I highly much doubt that'd happen" he said resuming his game play

"Well that's exactly my point... she asked me for it." Replied Scott

"Wait, what?" Stiles said throwing his controller to the side and turning all his attention to Scott, "Lydia asked _you _for _my _number? Lydia Martin? Strawberry blonde hair, about 5"3 with big Hazel eyes? That Lydia?"

Scott raised his eyebrows at Stiles, "Yes... that Lydia"

"And you gave her my number right, I mean you gave her it... right?"

Scott began to laugh, "Yes Stiles, I gave her your number. She didn't tell me why she wanted it though."

"Probably just wanted it you know in case Allison weren't there, must be hard you know dating a werewolf and what not" Stiles said quite bitterly as he soon realised that Lydia never actually texted him

"But she's not dating Jackson?" Scott said confused

"What?" Stiles said in disbelief, "But what happened to all the saving his life, being his anchor, and naked embracing?" Stiles couldn't believe it, they weren't dating? But he was so sure that Lydia had told Jackson she still loved him, what the hell had happened while he was away?

"Yeah, I mean they give it a go afterwards, but Jackson is taking to this being a werewolf thing hard, he couldn't control his anger and Lydia couldn't deal with the sudden outburst being aimed at her. Derek's told him not to bother going back to school because of it; he's in a pretty bad way." Scott said

"And what about Lydia? I mean is she okay?" Stiles said trying to not let the concern show too much.

"Yeah she's alright actually, I've seen her round town with Allison quite a bit and she seems happy, obviously I haven't really had the chance to speak to her properly, but she seems good." Scott said nodding his head but looking away from Stiles and towards the floor. Stiles knew Scott was hurting over Allison, he couldn't even begin to imagine what losing the love of your life must be like, luckily Stiles has never been able to have his to lose her, probably the only one positive about Lydia not seeing him that way.

Stiles smiled and placed a hand on Scott's shoulder, "She'll come back to you y'know? Eventually, she'll come back."

Scott smiled back at Stiles "I know. Hey maybe you're 15 year plan will be cut short after all, maybe you can finally get Lydia"

Stiles laughed slightly, "Ah, I don't know. What I do know though, is that however she wants me to be there for her, friend or something more, I will be" Stiles said whilst nodding his head slightly.

"Okay but dude, serious question right now" Scott said

"What?"

"What happened to your hair?" He asked whilst jokingly prodding a finger at Stiles newly grown hair

"Oh ha ha very humorous of you wolf boy" Stiles said as they both started laughing

"Well you'll get the chance to show it off to the rest of the school tomorrow, first day back an all. Maybe Lydia will like it" Scott said teasingly

Stiles' stomach turned over the thought of seeing Lydia in school tomorrow, what would they say to one another? Would they even speak? Who was he kidding; he couldn't go a whole day without speaking to her. He just knew that right now Lydia needed someone, someone who would be there no matter what, and that's what he would do, that's what he would have done for the past 8 years if she'd have noticed him sooner. If Lydia needed him, he'd be there. He'd always be there.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sooo here's chapter two, hope you enjoy (: P.S this chapter will be from both Stiles and Lydia's POV!**

**Brandnewstart: Ahh I know I seen the interview where Dylan said it and just completely fell in love with it! Yessss I put Stiles with long hair! I know some people disagree and think that he wouldn't be Stiles with long hair but he just suits it sooo much better! The sheriff may be seeing someone... muhahahaa. Yeah, I mean I don't mind Jackson and Lydia as a couple but just prefer Stydia a lot more! **

**Amongnyea: Awww thank you! Hahaha yeah I totally agree it would be amazing!**

School had begun that following day. The start of the day didn't seem much different to Stiles; he drove to school, picking Scott up along the way where they'd talk about how much they dreaded going to Chemistry class with Mr Harris and when Lacrosse practice was starting. Stiles for once was a lot more enthusiastic over Lacrosse practice starting since, the last game he played he basically won the game for his team, and to his surprise he improved a lot over the Summer while he was away. But even though it started off normal, as soon as they got to school, Stiles realised that it was completely different.

He had yet seen Lydia strutting down the school halls with a fierce smile on her face, that alone to Stiles was enough to make his day seem completely different to every other. He had seen Allison a couple of times walking down the halls and in his English class, but she failed to acknowledge himself or Scott on more than one occasion, she'd simply walk past with her head down every time she had seen either of them coming her way. Stiles hated seeing Scott look how he did every time she walked passed them, it was as though Scott had to repress the urge of running over to her and asking her to take him back every time she walked by.

Thankfully sooner rather than later, it was lunch meaning that Stiles was already halfway through his first day back. He had still not seen Lydia but he knew after lunch it was going to be inevitable because they had Chemistry together. Stiles was walking through the cafeteria with his head down looking at the food that was on his tray, the one thing he'd never miss about this school would have to be the stew surprise they served every Monday. As he went to sit down on the chair facing Scott he lifted his head up to see that someone else had the same idea as him. That someone happened to be Lydia.

"Lydia!" Stiles said as he looked taken aback that she was standing right in front of him. She gave him a confused look and rolled her eyes slowly.

"Yes stiles?"

"Oh uh, what-what are you doing here?" He said trying to sound as nonchalantly as possible

"Its lunch... I always sit here?" She replied giving him a bemused look

He knew it was a stupid question before he even said it, of course it was lunch why else would she be here?

"Yeah I mean, sit down I'll just sit over here next to Scott" Stiles replied as he moved over and sat next to his friend who was looking more than amused with a wide grin on his face.

Lydia with a slightly raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face soon sat down opposite them and began picking at her lunch. Stiles couldn't help but stare. He hadn't seen her in 3 months and to Stiles' surprise she looked even more beautiful than ever.

"What?" Lydia said as she looked up from her food and noticed Stiles glaring

Stiles hadn't realised how long he had actually been looking at her, but soon snapped out of it as soon as she spoke,

"Oh... nothing just... nothing." He said as he took a bite out of apple and drew his attention elsewhere.

Lydia looked as though she was about to say something until something else caught her attention,

"Allison! Hey Allison, come sit with us" Lydia shouted. This made both Stiles and Scott turn around to see where exactly she was beckoning Allison from. Allison gave Lydia an apologetic look, bit her lip and simply walked on and out of the Cafeteria. Stiles noticed Scott's helpless look as he seen Allison walk on by, adding one more on to the multiple times today.

Stiles gave Scott a slight nudge with his arm and said, "Hey what did I tell you, she'll come around, just takes time." But Stiles new Scott was becoming more and more impatient even if he was good at trying to hide it.

"What if I get her something, like-like a present of some sort you know just to say I'm still here and I'll wait? What do you think I get her?"

Stiles looked awkwardly, he didn't want to tell Scott that buying a present wasn't going to change things, but it wouldn't. He went to speak before Lydia let out a small laugh.

"I'd think again about asking Stiles' advice on presents for women Scott, he might have you buying something like a plasma screen TV or something." She said smirking and taking another bite out of her food.

Stiles was looking down trying to hide his burning red cheeks. He knew it was a matter of time before Lydia slipped that in somewhere, he was actually surprised it took her this long. He couldn't help but smile though, he knew that it was a good sign that Lydia was using her whit again, he knew that meant she wasn't too upset. He looked up and seen that Lydia was still looking at him, smirking and he couldn't help but do the same.

"Yeah, but you know what I say, only special girls deserve plasma screen TV's" He said to Scott but still staring at Lydia with a smirk on his face.

Lydia smiled back but then quickly looked away and sighed, "Well I'll let you two boys conspire with one another on how to get the opposite sex notice you by yourselves." She said getting up with her empty tray and leaving the table. Stiles couldn't help but watch her leave the cafeteria; he missed that fierce walk of hers. Once she had gone, he turned back round to Scott with a smile on his face,

"Time is everything Scott, you and I both know that as long as you give her some time to just mull the whole crazy grandpa, her mom being bitten by a werewolf and having to end her own life scenario's, she'll come back to you." He said as Scott nodded,

"Thanks man."

* * *

**(Lydia's POV)**

It was exactly one minute until the end of the day and Lydia was sat in her math class draining out the voice of Mrs Ford. She was watching the clock slowly tick round whilst tapping her foot impatiently on the leg of the desk and chewing on her pen. She hadn't seen much of her friends today, Allison was moping around as was Scott and Stiles, well Stiles was being his usual self which actually brought some comfort to Lydia, that even with all the strange happenings that had been going on over the last few months, Stiles had stayed the same. She only wished he'd have been there over the summer, but she knew going away would do him some good, to get away from everything, to get some clarity. She saw his face the night Jackson changed into a werewolf, she knew she hurt him, she felt bad sometimes thinking that Stiles had left because of her and Jackson, but she knew that there was more to it than that, Stiles only had a crush on her after all, not enough to make someone leave over. But Lydia still felt that she should apologise to him.

She didn't know why she went to Stiles that night above everyone else; she just knew it felt like the most natural thing to do. She wanted to see him after the game and congratulate him on how well he played. She thought back to the look they shared after he scored the winning goal, how happy he looked and how happy she was. Almost like she never wanted to look away. She would be lying if she said she never felt some slight butterflies when she looked at him, but that was because she was so excited for him, and again when she seen his cut and bruised face when he opened his bedroom door to her, her stomach dropped and she so badly wanted to know who'd hurt him. But again, that was because she cared about him, he was her friend... right? Lydia had never until recent thought about Stiles in any way other than Scott's friend, but since a couple of months ago she's grown to care about him, appreciate him. Lydia soon shook the thought out of her head as the bell rang, what she felt for Stiles was simply platonic, and she had to go speak to him and apologise.

When Lydia got to Stiles' car he was already there, he was putting his bags and books in the back as she spoke.

"So, can I get a ride home?" she said confidently

Stiles' head popped round his car door to see if the person he thought was actually asking that question... was actually asking that question.

"Umm, yeah sure. But doesn't your mom usually pick you up?"

"She's away." She simply replied smiling at him

"Oh um, yeah sure hop in." He said as he opened the passenger seat door and waited for her to get in before shutting it. Jackson had never done that for her Lydia thought, not once, not even when they went on their first date, he was too busy staring at himself in the rear view mirror. Lydia let out a loud sigh as Stiles entered the car, she was nervous to speak to him which was so un Lydia like, first of all she was nervous, and second it was because of Stiles.

"So... where do you live?" Stiles said

Lydia let out a slight laugh and said, "Stiles we both know you've known my exact address since like the 8th grade."

Stiles simply laughed, started the engine to his car and drove away from the school.

They sat in silence for the first couple of minutes of their drive until Lydia couldn't stand it anymore and had to speak.

"So, when does Lacrosse practice start?"

"Uh, Friday I think." Stiles said finding it hard not to make eye contact with her and concentrate on the road at the same time.

"You excited?"

"Why would I be excited?" He said laughing slightly

"You know, to be on the first team?" She replied

"_If _I make the first team"

"Oh please, the way you played last game, of course you're going to be on the team" she said

Stiles didn't reply just simply smiled and carried on concentrating on the road. Lydia sighed, she knew she had to mention it she had to get rid of this awkwardness.

"Stiles about that night..." she said turning on her seat to face him

"Hm... what about it?" He said looking back at her and too the road again

"I should apologise" She said quite timidly

"Apologise? What-what for?" He said paying more attention to her

"For coming to you... about Jackson." She said looking down as she said it

"What? No Lydia, look you have nothing to apologise for. I loved the fact that you felt like you could come to me over something. I don't want that to change... ever. I'm always here." He said looking at her intently while the car was stopped at a red light.

"Oh.." Lydia sighed with relief, "Well now I just sound stupid." She said laughing slightly

"Never" Stiles simply replied making Lydia slightly blush. She loved it when he complimented her, but of course she'd never let him know that. It just felt good to be complimented so much.

"So what happened between you two?" Stiles carried on trying not to sound to interested

"Well... Wait, you know? How?" She asked quizzingly

"Oh well uh, Scott told me, when I came back"

"Oh, Well he was just too angry all of the time and it was near enough always aimed at me. I know he didn't mean it and he couldn't control it, but hearing someone you love say some really terrible things about you can really take its toll." She said staring out of the window trying to hold back her tears that were welling up in her eyes.

Stiles' face dropped slightly when she used the word love, but as soon as she turned back round he had to quickly change it.

"Well you can't tame a werewolf cause I don't know if you heard, but they're pretty wild" Stiles said in a pathetic attempt to make Lydia laugh, or smile at least. It seemed to have worked as she gave him a slight smile before turning back to face the car window.

They didn't talk much after that but Lydia appreciated everything he said and couldn't help but smile at his attempt to lighten the mood. They soon arrived at her house and Stiles stopped just outside.

"Thanks for the lift." Lydia said with her usual Lydia smile, put her bag over her shoulder and exited the car.

Stiles quickly leant over the other side of the car and whined the window down,

"Oh uh Lydia?"

She turned round and looked at him

"I meant it when I said I'm always here. If you ever need me, y'know you can call or text or email orrr see me at school or-"

"Stiles I get it" She said with her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Right well uh... bye" He said as she watched him start the car of his engine again and drive off. She watched the car go around the corner smiling,

"Thanks."


End file.
